Obat flu ajaib
by scarletstache
Summary: Cerita pendek bin absurd yang dialami duo anak satan, Rin dan Yukio. Author gak bisa bikin summary /tendanged/ Gomen gaje - - /plak/ mind to review? :D


**New Story from me!**

**Ao : Crita baru mulu… yang lain selesein dulu sonoh-_-**

**Author : Saya males ngelanjutinnya**

**Rein : Jiah-_-**

**Author : Saya gak mau banyak ngomong di sini, langsung disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer**

**Ao no Exorcist bukan punya saya!**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), gaje, aneh, pendek, dsb.**

**Obat flu ajaib © scarletstache**

**All in Normal POV**

TENG… TENG… TENG…

"Yosh, minna-san… hari ini sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kita" kata seorang pengajar exorcist berkacamata. Yup, dialah Okumura Yukio. "Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian!" lanjut Yukio.

"Hai sensei!" jawab semua murid di kelas.

Semua murid exorcist yang meliputi, Okumura Rin (Kakak Yukio), Shiemi Moriyama, Izumo Kamiki, Bon, Shima, dan Konekomaru, segera membereskan barang masing-masing dan kembali ke menara, tempat mereka tinggal. Rin dan Yukio pulang bersama-sama, karena mereka tinggal sekamar di sekolah berasrama ini. Tapi, pada saat mereka akan pulanh ke menara, tiba-tiba hujan deras turun.

"Gah... sial... kenapa pakai hujan segala sih?!" omel Rin. Ia tidak membawa payung, makanya ia terus merutuki hujan yang semakin deras itu. "Hei Yukio, kau bawa payung tidak?" tanya Rin dengan ketus. Sepertinya moodnya sedang sangat tidak bagus hari ini.

"Hmm... tidak. Aku tidak bawa. Bagaimana kalau kita terobos saja hujannya? Kau ada PR, dan setiap ada PR pasti ujung-ujungnya aku yang mengerjakan PR-mu, nii-san" kata Yukio. Rin langsung merasa semakin jengkel. Ia bisa saja hujan-hujanan, tapi ia malas mencuci seragamnya yang tentunya akan basah kuyup jika ia hujan-hujanan.

"Dasar kacamata idiot! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku flu?!" tanya Rin beralasan.

"Tidak mungkin. Kita kan sudah besar, hujan-hujanan sekali saja sih, tidak akan membuat flu" jawab Yukio dengan santainya. Rin menjawab "Terserahlah" dengan malas. Setelah itu, ia berlari menuju menara, diikuti Yukio di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di menara, mereka menuju kamar, membuka pintunya dengan kunci yang hanya dimiliki Yukio dan masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam kamar, Rin langsung melempar tas dan pedangnya ke kasur. Lalu ia mengambil pakaian ganti dari lemari, mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Rin segera mengerjakan PR-nya. Dia tidak ingin di ejek lagi oleh Yukio. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa mengerkpjakan PR-nya sendiri, bahwa dia juga punya kepintaran tersendiri, walaupun sedikit dan kadang kepintarannya itu diikuti dengan modal nekat.

PR-nya hanyalah 10 soal-soal yang tidak begitu sulit, tapi Rin memerlukan waktu 30 menit hanya untuk menyelesaikan 1 soal. (Ao : Itu si Rin emang bener-bener bego, atau sengaja lu bikin bego thor? | Author : Penggabungan dari keduanya mungkin? .-.) Pada saat Rin sedang berpusing-pusing ria dalam mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Yukio, tiba-tiba...

HATSYIII... HATSYIII...

Ternyata itu adalah suara Yukio yang sedang bersin-bersin. Mungkin karena tadi dia hujan-hujanan, makanya ia terkena flu.

"Dasar baka... tadi siapa yang bilang kalau hujan-hujanan tidak akan terkena flu, heh?" kata Rin, menggoda Yukio.

"Aku" kata Yukio dengan malas.

"Lalu, siapa sekarang yang terkena flu, heh?" kata Rin lagi sambil tersenyum evil.

"Aku"

"Lalu, apa aku perlu—" "Membelikanku obat flu, ya" kata Yukio memotong kalimat Rin. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya, mengambil dompet dari sana, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikan uang itu pada Rin.

"Ini untuk membeli obat flu, jangan kau pakai untuk membeli yang aneh-aneh. Kau sudah punya banyak barang aneh disini..." kata Yukio sambil menunjuk sekumpulan barang antik milik Rin. Rin yang melihatnya hanya memasang tampang 'itu bukan punya gue'.

Setelah itu, Rin segera pergi membeli obat flu. Pada saat sedang berjalan menuju apotik, tiba-tiba hujan yang sudah mereda itu kembali deras.

"Argh... sialan... kalau begini, aku juga bisa terkena flu... cih dasar kacamata idiot!" umpat Rin. Ia pun segera berlari ke tempat yang agak teduh. Dia melihat halte bus, maka ia segera berlari ke sana.

Di halte bus, di duduk di sebuah bangku untuk menunggu hujan mereda. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang berpakaian aneh yang menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Orang itu berpakaian serba pink dan terlihat seperti badut sirkus.

Rin yang melihat cara berpakaian orang itu langsung sweatdrop. Orang aneh itu menoleh ke arah Rin, dan tersenyum dengan cara yang aneh pada Rin. Rin yang melihat senyum aneh orang itu langsung menelan ludah sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

'Orang yang aneh' kata Rin dalam hati.

"Wah... hujannya deras sekali..." kata orang yang mirip badut sulap itu. "Hei berandal, kau mau kemana?" tanya orang itu pada Rin. Rin merasa kesal karena disebut berandal. Dia menggerutu sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan orang aneh itu.

"Mau ke apotik. Kau sendiri, mau kemana kau badut?" kata Rin sambil menekankan kata 'badut'. Orang itu tertawa mendengar Rin memanggilnya 'badut'.

"Apa yang lucu heh? Dasar orang aneh" kata Rin. Orang aneh itu masih tertawa, yang benar-benar membuat Rin jengkel.

"Tidak ada kok. Kau mau membeli apa di apotik?" tanya orang itu sambil menahan tawa, entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Obat flu. Kenapa memang?" tanya Rin dengan malas.

"Oh! Kalau obat flu au juga menjualnya kok! Hanya 200 yen. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" tanya orang aneh itu sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus obat flu dari kantung bajunya.

"Hah? Harganya 200 yen? Mencurigakan.." kata Rin sambil melihat si orang asing dengan pandangan curiga. Rin bingung ingin membeli obat flu dari orang yang terlihat mencurigakan itu atau tidak.

"Iyap... murah kan? Obat ini manjur lho! Daripada kau hujan-hujanan ke apotik dan membeli obat flu yang mahal, lebih baik beli obat flu dariku saja. Harga murahm tidak perlu hujan-hujanan!" kata orang itu dengan semangat sambil tersenyum aneh. Rin akhirnya berubah pikiran dan membeli obat flu dari orang aneh itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau benar. Ini uangnya" kata Rin, sambil memberikan sejumlah uang 200 yen, dan mengambil obat flu dari tangan si orang aneh itu. Setelah itu ia pulang sambil melambaikan tangan pada orang asing itu.

—10 menit kemudian—

"TADAIMA!" teriak Rin sesampainya di kamarnya dan Yukio.

"Okaerinasai, nii-chan" kata Yukio. Kedua lubang hidungnya disumbat dengan tisu, sehingga wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu. Rin pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ADUH YUKIO... WAJAHMU... WAJAHMU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Rin tertawa dengan sangat sangat keras hingga suaranya terdengar sampai Ujung Kulon. (Ao : Ebuset, jauh amat-")

"Berhenti tertawa nii-chan. Habis kalau tidak begini, ingusku akan terus mengalir" kata Yukio, wajahnya memerah karena malu ditertawakan Rin.

"Habis.. wajahmu... wajahmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Hahahahahah!" Rin kembali tertawa. Yukio yang ditertawakan merasa kesal karena ditertawakan Rin terus.

"Ngomong-ngomong... mana obat flu-nya?" tanya Yukio, mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Rin berhenti menertawakannya. Rin langsung berhenti tertawa dan memberikan obat flu yang ia beli dari orang asing yang ia temui di halte bus tadi. Yukio pun langsung meminum obat flu itu. Setelah ia menelan obat flu itu, tiba-tiba ia pingsan. Rin langsung panik.

"Yukio! Oi, YUKIO!" teriak Rin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yukio agar ia terbangun.

Tak lama kemudian, Yukio terbangun. Pada saat Yukio terbangun, Rin merasa sangat lega sehingga ia tersenyum. Rin tidak tau bahwa obat flu yang dibelinya dari si orang asing memiliki efek samping, yaitu bagi laki-laki yang meminumnya, maka si laki-laki itu akan bersifat seperti perempuan, dan bagi perempuan yang meminumnya, maka si perempuan itu akan bersifat seperti laki-laki.

Yukio—yang sudah terinfeksi(?) oleh obat flu itu—yang melihat senyum Rin langsung blushing dan...

"Aduh... kamu ganteng deh..." kata Yukio dengan suara seperti perempuan dan dengan gerakan seperti seorang perempuan sedang menggoda laki-laki, alias dengan gaya banci. Rin langsung melongo parah melihat tingkah Yukio. Rin langsung sweatdrop tanpa henti.

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?" kata Yukio lagi dengan gaya bancinya yang menjijikkan itu. Rin langsung merasa mual. Ia segera berdiri dan ngibrit keluar, menghindari Yukio yang bertingkah seperti banci.

Yukio, tentu saja ia segera mengejar Rin. Ia mengejar Rin sambil teriak-teriak "SAYANG! KAMU KOK JAHAT SIH SAMA AKUH?" berulang-ulang. Banyaj orang yang melihat Yukio dan Rin dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'Mereka yaoi ya?'.

Rin terus ngibrit entah kemana, dengan Yukio yang terus mengejarnya di belakang.

Rin pun akhirnya berteriak "OBAT MACAM APA YANG KAU JUAL HAH ORANG ASING?! SIAPAPUN TOLONG GUE!"

Yukio pun akhirnya berhasil menangkap Rin. Rin, tentu langsung berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriakan Rin terdengar sampai jarak yang jauh sekali. Sementara sang orang asing yang mendengar teriakan Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil berkata "Hahahah... tidak kusangka adikk benar-benar bodoh!".

Siapa orang asing itu? Apa hubungan orang asing itu dengan Rin? Kenapa ia menyebut Rin sebagai 'adik'nya?

Ah, ternyata orang asing itu adalah Mephisto Pheles.

**The End~**

**Gomen kalo pendek, dan akhirannya gaje.**

**Gomen juga kalo gak lucu -_-**

**Oh, iya, saya author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bimbingan para senior ^^**

**Kritik dan saran? Saya terima dengan senang hati!**

**Don't flame!**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
